Paranoid
thumb|300px|right|Video Paranoid Letra I make the most of all the stress ''i try to live without regret but i m about to break a sweat im freaking out its like a poison in my brain its like a fog that blurs the scene ''its like a vine you cant untame oh im freaking out everytime i turn around something dont feel right i might be paranoid im boarding the lines cause they just might split can someone stop the noise? i dont know what it is but it just dont fit im paranoid yeah i take the next stairway steps to get some air into my chest cant hear the thoughts inside my head im still freaking out thats why my ex is stil lmy ex i never trust a word she says im runnin all the background checks and shes freaking out everytime i turn around somethings just not right might be paranoid im boardin the lines cause they just might split can someone stop the noise? i dont know what it is but it just dont fit consider me destroyed cause i dont know how to act cause i lost my head j i must be paranoid i never thought it would come to this im paranoid stuck in the room were staring faces ohh im caught in a nightmare i cant wake up if you hear my cry running threw her streets im about to ffreak come and rescue me she might be paranoid yeah im boarding the lines cause they just might split can someone stop the noise? i dont know what it is but it just dont fit consider me destroyed i dont know how to act cause i lost cause i lost my head i must be paranoid i never thought it would come to this im paranoid'' Letra en español Hago la mayoría de todo con estrés ''Trato de vivir sin lamentar Pero estoy a punto de romper a sudar Estoy enloqueciendo Es como un veneno en mi cerebro Es como una niebla que difumina la cuerda Es como una viña no se puede desenredar Estoy enloqueciendo Cada vez que me giro Hay algo que no se siente derecho Podría ser paranoico Estoy evitando las líneas porque sólo podría resbalar alguien puede parar el ruido? No sé lo que es pero simplemente no encajan no tome las medidas necesarias Para obtener un poco de aire en mi pecho No puedo oír los pensamientos en mi cabeza Todavía estoy enloqueciendo Es por eso que mi ex sigue siendo mi ex nunca habra una palabra de confianza Estoy corriendo todos los controles de antecedentes estoy enloqueciendo sin ella Cada vez que me giro Algo simplemente no está bien Podría ser paranoico Estoy evitando las líneas porque sólo podría resbalar alguien puede detener el ruido ? No sé lo que es justo, pero no termina me considero destruido No sé cómo actuar porque he perdido mi cabeza debo de ser paranoico Nunca pensé que llegaría a esto atrapado en la habitación Estoy de pie sin rostro sí atrapado en la oscuridad y sin poder despertar comienza mi llanto corriendo a través de la calle Estoy a punto de enloqueser ven y rescatame podria ser paranoico sí Estoy evitando las líneas porque sólo podría resbalar alguien puede parar el ruido? No sé si es justo, pero no dejo de sentirlo me considero destruido no sé cómo actuar porque he perdido mi cabeza y debo ser paranoico Nunca pensé que llegaría a este punto estoy paranoico'' Categoría:Canciones de The Jonas Brothers